One Kooky Catboy!
'One Kooky Catboy! '''is the 43rd episode of Season 29. Summary When all the nighttime villains get chicken pox, Catboy loses his mind and goes completely crazy! Now Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy must catch him, despite his super cat speed, before he hurts himself. Plot The episode begins with the PJ Masks training and flexing around. Just then, Catboy noticed that tonight has been very quiet, too quiet. When the other PJ Masks notice it too, they then decide to check the villains home and figure out what’s going on. At the Undergears' mansion, the PJ Masks are on the balcony as Catboy tells his teammates that they'll get to the bottom of this and he knocks on the doors. However, no one came out so he knocks five times, and this time, when Catboy pressed his ear to the door, he hears Romeo coming. Just as the door opened, Romeo appears covered in red spots and looking all sick and gross as Gekko walks up to him to ask if he’s okay, but Owlette stops Gekko in time to tell him that Romeo has chicken pox, which are very contagious, and if he touches them, he’ll get them too. Then suddenly, Catboy shouts at Owlette to look out as he points his finger at Romeo, who was dragging himself towards Owlette and Gekko, and he was about to touch them and infect them with his chicken pox, when suddenly, he felt a blast of magic hit him and send him back into his room when Catboy unleashed his magic to push him back! Then as Romeo was back in his room, Fish Boy and Catboy quickly closed the doors shut and both let out deep and heavy breaths of relief. Just then, Gekko spots a sign on the front yard of the Undergears’ mansion. The sign said “Quarantine” when Owlette read it. It was just like the other sign that was at the Moonbeams’ house and even at the Chaos Fort, which means that Luna Girl and Night Ninja must have chicken pox too! So that means if the villains are sick, then there is nothing for the PJ Masks to do. So it seems, Owlette says to Catboy, just as he is sure that they can still do something interesting since there is a lot more moonlight left, and shouted “Let’s do something!”, but just as Catboy was about to go off, Gekko asks what should they do. That was a good question, as all four tried to brainstorm, but they came up with nothing after a few minutes later... until Gekko has an idea! In the lane, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy played with a rubber ball, but Catboy just stood there, until the ball rolled to his feet and he was about to kick it when suddenly, Owlette kicked it. Angered, Catboy snaps at Owlette, saying that it was his turn, then he pops the ball with his aura claws, stomped on it in anger, and kicked it, and growls “Your turn” then walks away. Worried about Catboy, Gekko asks Owlette if he’s okay as she shrugs. Later, Owlette was teaching Gekko and Fish Boy some cat’s cradle while Catboy was pacing back and forth with an irritated and bored expression on his face. As Owlette made an Eiffel Tower, it was Fish Boy and Gekko’s turn as they try to make Eiffel Tower Cat cradles of their own. However, while Fish Boy had now problem with his cat cradle of the Eiffel Tower, Gekko’s didn’t go as he hoped for so he tried again, only this time, he got himself tangled and he fell flat on the ground. Owlette, Fish Boy, and Gekko all laughed, but Catboy was so annoyed by their laughter, that marches up to them and snaps at them that they are boring him, even though they weren’t doing anything to him. Gekko sneaks away, but Catboy catches him and asks where he was going, then calls him what the villains always call him, "Lizard Legs." Then, he growls at Owlette and Fish Boy what's with the wings and why they were the only ones with them as he tries to pull on them, but ends up falling flat on his face. Gekko suggests they’d go change a lamppost lightbulb, but Catboy shouts out “BORING!”, and irritatingly tells Gekko that his ideas are boring. Someone, anyone, he needs a villain, Catboy said, as he fell to his knees and placed his face on his palms. Fish Boy tells Catboy to face the facts and counts his fingers, then Catboy finishes by saying "No missions!" and suddenly felt something tingling in his head. Owlette excitedly points out that and says "Lets go change that lamppost lightbulb!", but before the three PJ Masks could go, Catboy calls for the, to wait and watch something that he wants to show them, like grabbing his tail, and then wrapping it around his head. Rolling his eyes, Gekko tells Catboy that they’ve seen that before. Now he was boring them! A few minutes later, Catboy was rushing around town and calling out the villains and ordering them to come out and fight, but none were coming and soon, his head was hurting so much that it felt like exploding on the inside-literally! Then, as he collapses and got up, he goes insane for not having any nighttime villains to fight, and Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy see him acting crazy as Catboy zooms passed them, almost knocking them over. They need to catch their leader before he hurts himself, and to do that, Owlette comes up with a plan. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Laugh Ed Laugh from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes that need images Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons